


Innocent Snow

by nursal1060



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Akuma, Battle, Battle Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fighting, Hate to Love, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Battle, Rival Relationship, Rivals, Secret Crush, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Shounen-ai, Snow, Strong Enemies, Yaoi, YuAllen, friends - Freeform, rivals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda and Allen are notorious for having a bumpy relationship, but what happens when an Akuma is thrown into the mix? Will Kanda ever reveal more to Allen than the basics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Snow

Allen Walker stood outside the Black Order's Japanese Headquarters, looking the white sky. Only one word came to mind: "Snow." The snow was gently being sprinkled across the ground. Allen held his hand up, if he would touch the snowflakes. There was no way that this lovely snow would last forever.  
A loud voice nearly pushed Allen over, "PIPSQUEAK! GET INSIDE, WE HAVE A MEETING!" It was Yu Kanda. Kanda and Allen often had to work together, but they were on bad terms.  
Allen got up and laughed nervously, "Coming Kanda…"

Allen asked Kanda on the way to the meeting, "Do you like snow?"  
Kanda glared at Allen, "What for?"  
Allen sweated, "Nothing…nothing…"  
Kanda looked forward again and answered quietly, "It used to snow all the time where I grew up. I guess…that doesn't make it that special to me." Allen was quiet; he'd never gotten Kanda to say a word about his past before. At least he knew why Kanda never smiled when winter or snow was mentioned.

Chief Komui shook his head, "We have to send you out. This is a Level 4 Akuma."  
Kanda shook his head, "This is far too hard Chief! I can't do this! AND WHY IS PIPSQUEAK COMING WITH ME!?" He turned, enraged, towards poor, confused Allen.  
Allen sweated, "Don't look at me. I'm as confused as you are."  
Chief Komui looked up, "I arranged it Kanda. Allen has really gotten better, and you two haven't fought as a team as much as I would have liked. Also, your innocences are the exact type that we need. Allen, Kanda. Defeat the Level 4 Akuma together. That's an order."  
Kanda sighed, "Very well."

As they were on the train, Allen asked Kanda, "Kanda? Why do you have such anger towards me?" Kanda looked at Allen…the secret vessel of the Fourteenth. Maybe that's why he hated Allen. Or maybe it was Allen's happy personality. Either way, there was a part of Kanda that kept rejecting Allen.  
Kanda shook his head, "I'm not sure. There's just something about you that I dislike. You're far too…happy for my liking."  
Allen looked Kanda in the eye, "Is it really?" Kanda didn't know what else to do but nod. It wasn't really the case…he felt differently towards Allen than he felt to any other of the members of the Black Order. Was this…affection? NO…he couldn't let emotions control him. Not now…not ever. Allen would one day vanish in battle…like everyone else.

Allen was alert as he looked over the ocean shore, "Target approaching. And fast. It'll be here in a matter of minutes. It's been tracking our innocence. Be on guard Kanda."  
Kanda punched Allen on the head, "YOU shouldn't be telling me that."  
Allen laughed nervously, "Haha…fine with me…" Allen looked out on the horizon as Kanda stared at him. Allen Walker…why did he have feelings for him out of all people?!  
Allen called out, "15 seconds until impact!" Kanda pulled out Mugen [his sword] and they both leapt as the akuma attacked the cliff beneath them, crushing it. Kanda tried to concentrate, but his mind was on Allen. He didn't even notice what happened once the akuma attacked him.

Allen knelt by Kanda, whispering, "Don't you dare die on me!" Kanda had gotten a wound in his stomach, and was coughing to breathe. His affection had diverted his concentration. Luckily, backup showed up quickly. The Level 4 Akuma was currently being fought, but was almost dead. Allen stayed with his comrade. Allen held Kanda's hand…and it was enough for Kanda. Even if he died here…it would be okay.  
Kanda looked at the snowing sky, "Allen…hear…me out." Allen did…and not just because Kanda had called him by his name and not 'pipsqueak'.  
Kanda stuttered, but kept speaking, "You…are like…the person…I was…and…wish to…still be. You are…a diamond…in the…dark. You made…me…question…the person…I am. Don't laugh…but…I like you…no…I love you…"  
Allen's eyes watered, "Kanda…don't die…I want to hear more…" Kanda felt the same. He wanted to know more about Allen, unsure if he'd live to hear of it. His eyes, tired with exhaustion, closed and he drifted on.

Kanda felt like he was falling into a pit of darkness…no one to save him. Was this death? Suddenly, he heard a voice:  
"-nda! Kanda!" Allen's voice? It suddenly turned the blackness into a blinding white light. Suddenly, he was no longer falling, but rising.

"Kanda! Kanda!" Kanda's eyes opened slightly, he saw only blurs at the start. But he finally made out the face of the person besides him…Allen Walker.  
Kanda turned his head slightly and mumbled, "Al-Allen."  
Allen looked up, his face streaked with tears, "Kanda!" He embraced Kanda. Kanda was shocked by this affection.  
Chief Komui, also in the room, shook his head, "Stop it Allen, he just woke up from death's door."  
A tear escaped Kanda's eye, "Allen. Thank…you." Weakly, Kanda hugged Allen back. He could see the weather outside…snow. The innocent snow like where he grew up. And now he'd have an innocent affection for Allen Walker…his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my only attempt at a D.Gray-Man fic, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment? A Kudo? I appreciate them X3  
> Reuploaded from my Deviantart account (originally completed on 5/16/2012)


End file.
